I Like Like Like You
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: "Max," He sighed, "I know you know. And I know that everyone else pretty much knows. I just pretend that I don't know." He was avoiding saying it out right, but knowing what he was saying indirectly just made everything very awkward.


Chloe was a little annoyed and Max was surprised that she was actually letting her take time to tend to Warren. Maybe it was because he got beat up a little too much. It was scary, but Max was glad she had stopped Warren before anything too violent had happened.

"Dude, he is so fucking in love with you."

"I know." Max said as she put her hand on her head. She tried to make herself sound less bashful and more like 'oh god what am I going to do?' But Max was actually getting butterflies from the idea of Warren liking her.

They walked forward and into the school, careful to avoid teachers and people they knew. "Over here. This supplies closet is big enough." They entered the small room, outside of the girls' dorms. Max hoped that Samuel wouldn't mind them using his supply closet. Warren sat down on a large overturned red bucket, while Max sat on the only chair in the room.

Chloe stood by the now closed door. "I think I better go find something cold to help with the swelling. Take good care of him Dr. Caulfield!" Chloe said before she opened the door and slipped out. Max felt as if Chloe was deliberately leaving her alone with Warren. But why?

She picked up the clean small blue cloth next the bottle of peroxide. "This is going to sting a little." She said as she opened the bottle and poured a little on the cloth.

She held one side of his face gently and began to pat the cut softly. He cringed a bit, "I'll be alright."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I hate Nathan and his stupid rings." She looked at his black eye, his bruise and his cut. She felt terrible and that somehow she was responsible for it.

"Its probably the closest I'll ever get to high class jewelry." Warren said with a laugh.

"Thank god it doesn't need stitches though. It doesn't look too bad" She wondered if it would form a scar. The top of Nathan's ring had torn through the skin on the right side of his chin. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? Max, it wasn't your fault. Nathan's just a dick."

"We weren't supposed to be in the boy's dorms in the first place."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you had a good reason to be."

"Yeah I-"

The door opened and Chloe entered the closet with an ice pack in hand. She frowned, "You guys are boring."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

Chloe tossed the ice pack over and Max caught it in one hand. "It's agonizing! He's so obvious and not smooth at all." Chloe then zoomed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Did that really happen?" Max said.

Silence invaded the space between them.

"No it did not." She finished. She could feel her own face flare up, and she tried her best to avoid eye contact, but it was pretty damn hard with her tending to a wound on his face. If her eyes moved just a bit she would be staring into his brown eyes and she'd be at a loss for words.

Max lifted the ice pack up to his black eye and pressed it gently on his skin. Thoughts ran through her head. Did he know what Chloe was trying to say? How was he feeling now? Does he notice how awkward this is? Does he notice how red her face is? Does he-

"I can hold it." Warren said as he placed his hand on the pack.

"O-okay." Max let her hand drop.

The silence felt like it was suffocating her.

"She's right."

"What?"

Max felt her heart start to hammer against the cage that was her ribs.

"Max," He sighed, "I know you know. And I know that everyone else pretty much knows. I just pretend that I don't know." He was avoiding saying it out right, but knowing what he was saying indirectly just made everything very awkward.

"You're not making any sense." Max let out a nervous laugh. She then became panicked at the hurt expression that crossed his face. She wasn't trying to mock him or anything.

 _I suck._

"Um okay. Maybe you are. Actually you're making complete sense." The words stumbled awkwardly out of her mouth. "Is this about what I think it's about?"

Warren nodded.

"Wait you can't know for sure if it is what I'm thinking about. I haven't even said it aloud and you can't read minds. Unless you have a super power and you've been keeping it from me this entire time, because-"

"Max, do you just not want to talk about it? Does it make you uncomfortable? Because if it does-"

"I LIKE YOU." Max blurted out hoping it would fix the awkward situation. "A lot..."

Then the gravity of what she said hit her and she wanted to bolt out of the room, but she felt stuck. Max really hoped that he understood what she was trying to get across to him.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

"Max!"

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

"I like you a lot too..." His voice faded into silence as he looked at the ground. Max could see that his face and his ears were extremely red.

"It's like like like right? I kinda knew, but I want to make sure so this doesn't get too awkward."

"Max, it really can't get anymore awkward. We both just confessed, and we're both acting like middle schoolers." He scratched his head, "And yes, I really do like like like you."

They both burst out into laughter and Max could hear an all too familiar laugh from outside joining them. She would have to punch and thank Chloe later. All the awkwardness seemed to fade and a warm sensation floated in her chest as she watched Warren laugh and smile. Max quickly leaned over and kissed a bruise lightly on the side of his face.

His smile grew even more and then he quickly stole a kiss from her own lips. It was playful and sweet, but Max wanted more. A rush of confidence and affection flooded her chest. She latched onto his shoulders and pulled him forward. Warren dropped the ice pack, and he took in a quick breath. She wondered how fast his heart was beating.

The door swung open, and Max stopped just a few centimeters away from his lips.

"Woah Dr. Caulfield. Didn't know you treated your patients like this!"


End file.
